Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a synchronous photographing system that controls synchronous photographing by a plurality of image capture apparatuses, an operation terminal, and a synchronous photographing method.
Related Art
Conventionally, synchronous photographing has been performed that photographs in synchronization with a plurality of image capture apparatuses. For the purpose of angle switching, synthesis editing, etc., such synchronous photographing has been performed for synchronizing and replaying images photographed by a plurality of image capture apparatuses corresponding to multiple viewpoints.
In order to achieve synchronization in photographing, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2013-225826 discloses an imaging device that synchronizes a reference time based on GPS signals.